Boy Talk
by Chaos Adame
Summary: The newsies get together for poker when the subject of girls comes up. What a night!


A/N: I know most of us girls talk about boys and their ways of thinking. This time I decided to switch things a bit.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one except for the girls mentioned besides Sarah  
  
There's manical laughter at the Manhatten Lodging House as Racetrack wins once again. "Hahaha! Take dat!" he crows, throwing his head up and almost swallowing his cigar. Pounding him on the back Mush helps him regain his composture. "So boys," Race says wickedly "wanna try again?"  
  
"Aww come on Race. How's about letting us win for a change?" Kid Blink says. The door opens before the all powerful Racetrack can reply. The newsies yell and wave at Spot who swaggers in basking in their admirance (A/N: I might've spelled that wrong and if there is no such word there should be.). Seconds later the door opens once again to reveal...Jack!  
  
"Goils!" he complains "They'se weird. You'se say one liddle ting and den before ya know it you'se out of da house." Jack marches up to his bed and lays down glaring at the ceiling.  
  
"Don't take it too hard. I don't think anyone heah understands them any better," Bumlets pauses before continuing "cept maybe Spot." At his name, every newsie's head looks towards Spot's direction. Spot turns red and continues shuffling the cards with his head bent.  
  
"...I take dat back den," says an amused Bumlets.  
  
"Dere ain't no hope," says Skittery "if even Spot don't get them nobody does."  
  
"HEY HEY HEY!" Racetrack yells waving his arms aobut "Is we talking or playing cards?" There's a brief silence before they all begain to play again.  
  
"Maybe they'se aliens," says Crutchy thoughtfully a minute later.  
  
"Ya know Crutch," says Pie Eater slightly green "I don't know about you but I don't fancy kissing an alien."  
  
"Shadup both of ya," Spot says "Pie Eater you'se got too much ima-imagin- um....ya think too much!" But the innocent minds of the newsies has already been polluted. Especially Jack who could 'improve da truth' with the best of them. They had often told stories at night about aliens covered in mucas who could turn themselves inside out. Before you knew it there was a stampede for the the washroom (A/N: For some reason I don't really like saying bathroom). No one really threw up except those with the vivid imaginations, most just gagged and made faces. When everyone was settled once again in there positions they began to talk. Racetrack gave up trying to get everyone to play and settled himself in an indian postition next to Jack was was on his stomach. The other newsies were in similar positions.  
  
"Well, I think they jist like ta play wit our minds," Mush says.  
  
"So they do all that stuff on purpose?" asks Racetrack  
  
"What stuff?"  
  
"Ya know...asking us if dey look fat and if we say no the get all mad"  
  
"Maybe they're just crazy"  
  
"What...like nut cases or something?"  
  
"Or maybe they'se sick!"  
  
"Naw, if they was sick we'd catch it."  
  
"What if only girls can get it?"  
  
"I'm hungry," Boots complains  
  
"Yeah me too," agrees South (A/N: If you noticed, there is a newsie named South. He's in the part after the Seize the Day song.)  
  
"Go get food fer all of us den," Kid Blinks says. He shoves them out the door along with a few others. "Dere's supposed to be a cabinet, ya know huge and purple down the staris," he calls after them.  
  
"I don't remember no cabinet!" says Racetrack.  
  
"Of course not ya idiot! It'll take them forever before they find out." Even as Blink says this the door opens with a bang to reveal the newsies with triumphant grins and loaded with grocery bags from Domanicks, Target, Aldi, and 7-eleven.  
  
Giving a low whistle Spot asks "Where'd da hell did you get those?" Turning the bags upside down, a variety of candy and ice cream came tumbling out. There were Skittles, Gummy worms, Peach-Os, Oreos, soda, ice cream cones, ice cream in 20 different flavors, cheetos in both mini and king size bags, bags of chocolate chips, caremels, and others.  
  
"We went down the stairs like ya said. Seeing the purple cabinet Boots wanted to see if he fit in it. Hey did you know you have a secret room in the back? Then this goil comes up to us and and we tell her we need candy. She helped us pick it out and den she had to go away and since we've got everything we needed we came back," South explains.  
  
"DIG IN!!!" comes the wild cry from Jake. Soon everybody has candy in their laps and they begin talking once again about girls.  
  
"Maybe they want something from us"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Umm....how am I supposed to know?!"  
  
"You said it not me!"  
  
"Hey fellas look!" Bumlets is holding up a gobstopper "it changes color!" Soon there's shouts from all over the room about their candy.  
  
"Damn! These is hot!"  
  
"Water! I need water!" this came from Snotty who had taken a bag of hot cheetos and dumped almost half of them into his mouth.  
  
"These taste like lemon, real sour"  
  
"Hey I'll trade ya me S-ki-ttles for dat bag of gummy woims"  
  
"Maybe they think of us as servents"  
  
"Whoa, hey I ain't nobody's servant. Hand me that bag of Peach-Os"  
  
"Why else would they want us to buy them stuff?"  
  
"Kitty just likes getting stuff! She never tells me to get it for her," says an indigent Mush  
  
"Whatevah ya say..."  
  
"What about Candy? Huh Race? Don't you get her stuff too?"  
  
"Well yeah but...hey dat's different!"  
  
"HA!"  
  
"Ha all you want!"  
  
"I will! HA HA!" says Mush  
  
"HA HA HA!" Racetrack laughs back  
  
"Oh yeah? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Is dat all ya can do? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" While Racetrack and Mush are having a laughing contest in another part of the room Spot and Crutchy are discussing the different tastes in the mystery air-heads.  
  
"I say watermelon and pineapple," says Spot.  
  
"Naw naw it's lemon and," chewing thoughtfully Crutchy continues "strawberry!"  
  
"No...wait wait!" Spot is on the verge of a discovery "It's watermelon...and strawberry!"  
  
"By gosh, yer right!" Spot and Crutchy congragulate themselves on a job well done.  
  
"Jack, get over it! Ya did the right thing," Kid Blink consoles Jack  
  
"It was a test Blink! I knew I should've gone with the red ribbon. Damnit!"  
  
"Well ya can't change it"  
  
"Da red was screaming 'Pick me Pick me!' I was sure dat was it. Den I saw Sarah's hand on da yellow and I thought okay I'll go wit it"  
  
"I'm. Tired. I. Can't. Do. It. No. More." wheezing Mush seems to have given up on the contest  
  
Also gasping is Racetrack "Who. Won. Den?"  
  
"I don't know. And I don't care!"  
  
"Alright alright, a tie?"  
  
"Yeah sure...sure"  
  
"Bumlets you got any of those changing candies wit ya?" asks Dutchy  
  
"No." says an in pain Bumlets  
  
"Haha! Youse all green!"  
  
"Shudup"  
  
"I can't believe you ate the whole bag!" Specs joins in  
  
"But they'se were so good..."  
  
"Couldn't you have left some for the rest of us?"  
  
"There was more den one bag Dutchy, go look for it why don't ya"  
  
"Fine, who needs you...hey, dem chameleon candy. Did they turn orange?"  
  
"Yeah...why'd you ask?"  
  
"Cause that's the same color as your face!" laughs Dutchy  
  
"Go away!" Bumlets yells throwing a pillow in their direction.  
  
"Watch it Bumlets! Say, Blink how's it going with Fling?" Skittery asks  
  
"It's going great! She hasn't thrown anything for a week now!"  
  
"Must be a new record! How long it take her last time?"  
  
"Well I can't really say Skittery. Probably about....hmm...two days"  
  
"Yep that's defenitely a record. If ya ask me though, it ain't gonna last long"  
  
"Why else do ya think I don't ask you!"  
  
"Maybe cause you ain't smart!" before they could even throw a couple of insults Jack suddenly gets up and starts yelling  
  
"Hey fellas fellas! We'se gotta wake up early tomorraw! Everybody go to bed." Groaning and moaning they all do as he says. Spot gets up and leaves for Brooklyn.  
  
"Been a good night Jacky-boy"  
  
"Yeah, something different dis time" soon Spot leves and everybody is in their beds having cleaned up all the wrappers. Jack goes to bed and the night closes in around the sleeping newsies. Morning will soon come and the newises will wake up and change lives. In the future people will make a movie and girls will fall in love with newsies and make fan fiction about them. Those same girls will post pictures up on their walls and wish they could meet them.  
  
RACETRACK: Me favorite part was "....before the all powerful Racetrack can reply" ::grins::  
  
Yeah, of course you did. You should probably know something though ::grins wickedly::  
  
RACETRACK: What's that?  
  
If it wasn't for your well known gambling, I wouldn't have put that in there. If Kid Blink had been a gambler he would have been all powerful. It was just for the sake of the story  
  
RACETRACK: I think I like being naive  
  
Good lord! Race knows what naive means!  
  
SKOOSHIE: ::holds up Dictionary::  
  
Cheater!  
  
RACETRACK: ::shrugs:: You still love me though  
  
Yeah...::hugs Race:: For those of you who don't know Skooshie, she's a ball of purple fuzz with sneakered feet, no arms and puppy dog eyes.  
  
RACETRACK: SKOOSHIE!!!!! ::hugs Skooshie:  
  
Yay! Group hug! 


End file.
